


We were

by taiou



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M, drabbel game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiou/pseuds/taiou





	1. Chapter 1

«Кому война, а кому мать родная».  
Паттерсон уже не может вспомнить где и когда он услышал эту фразу, но если бы у него был герб, как в забытые времена рыцарей и дворян, она точно стала бы его личным жизненным девизом.   
Сидя в тени маскировочных сеток, спиной привалившись к колесу хамви, он пытается воссоздать в памяти городские закоулки Нью-Йорка с их бесконечными потоками лиц, но картинка не складывается, словно подёрнутая густым туманом. Он бессильно и зло сжимает пальцы от какого-то ясного, горького осознания, что здесь, под яркими иракскими звёздами, для далёкой Америки, которая сейчас кажется другой планетой, капитан Брайан Паттерсон стал чужаком.  
\- Будешь сливы?  
Рич ставит ему на колени облупившуюся эмалированную миску и сам садится рядом.  
\- Откуда? – сливы вытянутые, синие, почти чёрные, с непривычным тянуще-сладковатым привкусом. Рич загребает себе горсть и невнятно отвечает:  
\- Ребята на той стороне дерево обобрали, – он неловко ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, толкает в плечо. – А миску за валом нашли, у неё дырка в дне, поэтому и выбросили наверное.  
Знакомое тепло рядом успокаивает, мысли о серых коробках мегаполисов уходят незаметно из головы, Паттерсон приваливается теснее к боку Барретта и облегчённо вздыхает. Тот продолжает говорить о том, как странно на него смотрели морпехи, когда предлагали продегустировать принесённый продукт, хмыкает тихонько и осторожно обнимает за плечи. Звук его голоса убаюкивает и перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон Брайан думает, что никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более живым и всё-таки нужно завести герб, хотя бы смеха ради, – девиз у него уже есть.


	2. Chapter 2

Лилли говорит, что Рэй похож на участников венецианского карнавала, точь-в-точь как на календаре, который висел у него дома перед отъездом, только вместо узких масок у него веер разноцветных синяков. Брэд не вслушивается в разгоревшуюся перепалку о ценностях мирового искусства, смотрит, как ходят под футболкой лопатки активно жестикулирующего Персона и думает, что тот рейд не задался с самого начала. Неудачно составленный маршрут и отсутствие точных карт привели к тому, что отряд попал в каменный мешок городских улиц, открытый как на ладони для засевших в домах боевиков. То, что они выкарабкались из той засады без потерь, отделавшись несколькими легкоранеными и оставив в тех дворах развороченный гранатой хамви Эсперы, команду которого подхватывали по машинам на ходу – наверное, это можно счесть чудом. Но Брэд давно не верит в чудеса, детская наивная вера, что всё будет хорошо так или иначе и без его участия осталась в далёком прошлом - он чётко, как сейчас, помнит растерянный взгляд полу оглушённого Рэя, которого взрывной волной швырнуло головой на приборную панель и собственную беспомощность: как защитить? Вырвавшись из кольца колонна машин остановилась только на городской трассе. Док, костеря на чём свет стоит так и не выпустившего из рук руль Рэя, сообщил, что левое плечо прострелено навылет, перевязал наспех, на базе пригрозил сделать как надо, Рэй улыбался Брэду серыми губами и, перед тем, как отрубиться у него на руках, всё хихикал радостно: «Сегодня точно не день радиста».   
В лагере Рэй на все поздравления с боевым крещением только скалится во все зубы и тайком, когда ему кажется, что никто не видит, Брэд просто смотрел внимательно, разминает левую руку. Но ночью Колберт просыпается от глухого скулежа, прислушивается и идёт к лежаку Рэя, смотрит: того трясёт во сне, скрюченными пальцами скребёт по повязке на плече, воет еле слышно и Брэд сдаётся. Он ложится рядом, аккуратно обнимает, притягивает к себе ближе, прижимает повязку собственной ладонью и Рэй успокаивается, складка между бровями разглаживается, он тычется носом в шею и дышит ровно, спокойно. Брэд так настороженно прислушивается к его дыханию, что пропускает момент, когда к ним на цыпочках подходит Руди и накрывает их обоих стёганым одеялом из запасных, которые обычно скрученными лежат на коробках в дальнем углу. У Руди со сна слежавшиеся на одну сторону волосы, он шепчет: «Спокойной ночи» и уходит к себе, ничего больше не сказав, а Брэд чувствует себя неожиданно умиротворённым и засыпает почти мгновенно, успев подумать, что завтра Рэю нужно выдать носки, а то ступни у него ледяные.  
Утро начинается поздно, с громогласной тирады Эсперы о том, что мамочка и папочка совсем охренели столько спать и вообще скажите спасибо, что командование не устраивает утренние поверки. Рэй возится в его руках, смотрит испуганно: «Брэд, мы завтрак проспали» и в его глазах такой вселенский ужас, что Брэд не может сдержатся, смеётся тихо, куда-то Персону в ухо: ему нравится это рэевское «мы».


	3. Покатай меня

Рэй сидит на крыше хамви, щурится на солнце, болтает ногами, гулко стукаясь пятками о дверцу машины и неожиданно просит:  
\- Покатай меня.  
Брэд настолько растерян, что спрашивает только глупое:  
\- Зачем?  
Персон комично закатывает глаза.  
\- Может, это моя детская голубая мечта.  
Брэд подходит ближе, ловит до странности серьёзный взгляд, уточняет ехидно:  
\- Таки-таки прямо голубая?  
Рэй улыбается криво, одной стороной рта, пытается пнуть его коленкой, но неудобно и жарко, лень двигаться, он откидывается на руки и припечатывает печально:  
\- Козёл.  
Брэд не выдерживает, смеётся, дёргает его на себя под коленки, шепчет: «Покатились» и морщится, когда Персон с перепугу двигает ботинком ему в бок. Рэй лёгкий, вцепляется ему в плечи неловко, они стоят недолго покачивающейся пирамидкой, потом Брэд делает первый шаг, приноравливаясь, Персон отпускает, наконец, его шею из мёртвого захвата, поджимает ноги и радостно орёт на весь лагерь, перепугав до полусмерти некстати оказавшихся рядом морпехов из роты альфа, и стаю цветастых птиц в ближайших кустах. Сонно дремлющий в тени маскировочных сеток батальон высыпает под солнце посмотреть что же всё-таки происходит, над полем раздаётся радостный гогот. «Вперёд, мой Буцефал» звонко кричит Рэй, Брэд мстительно дёргает его вниз, перекидывает через плечо и уносит к хамви. Зрители отпускают похабные шуточки, Лилли, маниакально улыбясь, снимает на камеру, Эспера закатывает глаза и говорит растерянному Уолту: «Так узнал, что этим всё кончится» и уходит досыпать к себе.


	4. Прибавление в семействе

«Лилли, - говорит Эспера, наклоняясь через водительское сиденье. - Как ты мог, Лилли?». Щенок совсем маленький, светло-коричневый, уши любопытствующие, торчком, он пыхтит и радостно вертит огрызком хвоста. «Сначала котёнок этот у Персона, бог мой, я думал меня инфаркт хватит, когда увидел сюсюкающего Брэда, теперь ты – не морпехи, а зоопарк на колёсах». Лилли молчит, только смотрит исподлобья, настороженно и глаза неожиданно почти злые, будто обиделся на что-то. Щенок копошится в руках, привстаёт на задние лапы и лижет шершавым тёплым языком по подбородку, тявкает тихо, заглядывает в глаза и взгляд умный, как будто и не щенок вовсе, как человек. Эспера тоскливо вздыхает, начиная догадываться, как неугомонному Персону удалось сломить Колберта, который никогда не пылал большой любовью к животным, подхватывает зверька под живот и говорит: «Хорошо». С Лилли слетает вся настороженность и такое счастье на лице, что Эспера не может сдержать улыбки, но тут же перехватывает тянущиеся руки: «Нам ехать, прибьют ненароком, пусть сзади сидит». Он передаёт удивлённо вякнувшего щенка к Кристоферу, усмехается про себя, знали, как пить дать, и тоже туда же и думает где бы достать еды, чтобы покормить, не арахисовым же маслом из сухпайка. Лилли ёрзает, взмахивает руками увлечённо, говорит, что щенок вырастет в настоящую овчарку и будет большой-большой, Гарза сверху спрашивает: «А как назовём его? Надо как-то назвать» и они за спором чуть не пропускают сигнал выдвигаться.  
Глубокой ночью на временной стоянке Брэд подходит тихо, спрашивает: «Нормально?», Эспера кивает на спящих в хамви: «Уложил своих детишек баиньки». Щенок спит, свернувшись, у Лилли на животе, поскуливает и перебирает во сне лапами, но Брэд, кажется, совсем не удивлён. «Прибавление в твоём семействе?» - Поук разводит руками: «Как видишь» и они смеются вместе, понимающе, стараясь тише, чтобы ненароком не разбудить.


End file.
